Through Other Eyes
by ExileOblivion
Summary: In an old lab, it's best to stay away from unmarked bottles of green liquid. Two trolls go against this and wake up in each other's bodies, realizing too late they shouldn't have done this. Multiple pairings, rated M for future sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

It was hard to wake up properly for some reason. Tavros grabbed his head and desperately tried to make the room around him stop spinning long enough for him to sit up. He noticed something was horrible wrong upon finally sitting up, causing fear and alarm to radiate through him. He couldn't see out of his left eye, and the vision in his right was blurred almost to the point where he couldn't see anything out of it.

What he could make out of the room was far different then what he knew his room looked like. He tried to calm himself down by reassuring himself he had just fallen asleep in someone else's room, that's all. He noticed a mirror not too far from the bed and made his way carefully over to it, hoping he could see why he was unable to see anything out of his left eye. What he saw staring back at him in the mirror made him jump back a few inches and gasp under his breath.

Instead of seeing his normal reflection standing there looking back at him, he saw another person; another gender, height, and altogether different personality then his own. The female staring back at him with her mouth hanging just like his, was Vriska. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and for a long minute he thought he was just seeing things.

But when he waved his right arm and saw the reflection in the mirror doing the same, he grew alarmingly skeptical. He looked down at his body, but it wasn't his. It looked exactly like Vriska's body in the mirror. If this really was Vriska's body, and this was her room, then how did he come to be in here? Not only that, but why was he suddenly Vriska?

He remembered she needed glasses to see, and quickly rushed over the to bedside table where he thought they'd be. Thankfully he was right and put them on, almost jumping when the world around him suddenly came into view. Walking back over to the mirror was pointless, but he couldn't help but stare at his new body. As he looked down at the pajama's he – or, she rather- was wearing, a sudden thought strike his mind.

At some point, he'd have to change into normal clothes. At some point he'd have to go to the bathroom. At some point...he'd have to take a shower. He silently prayed that this wouldn't last that long, and blushed a bright brownish-yellow at the thought of having to see Vriska naked. It didn't hurt to take baby steps, and if he were going to get to the bottom of things he would have to venture out into the abandoned lab where the other Trolls were at some point.

He took a deep breath and reassured himself that he could do this. It wasn't that much different then dressing himself, and it wasn't like he'd have to see her body naked. He picked an outfit from the wardrobe without caring how it went together – really, girls and their picky fashion sense was too bothersome to worry about - and quickly ran out towards the center of the lab where the others were.

Thankfully Karkat was up and typing away loudly at his computer. Being the leader that he was, maybe Karkat would be able to help Tavros out. Even though Tavros had no idea how he got into this mess or even if Karkat would believe him to begin with; Tavros still had to try something, he couldn't just spend the rest of his life stuck as Vriska.

"Uh, Karkat" Tavros had to will himself not to jump from the female voice that escaped his mouth. Karkat stopped typing and looked up at him, obviously seeing Vriska before him and remained completely oblivious as to the true identity of the troll in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I was uh wondering, have you seen Tavros anywhere?" Karkat looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why the hell are you looking for him? Something wrong?" Tavros realized he was doing a poor job at acting like Vriska, and that Karkat may be catching on. He immediately cocked a hip to the side and put a hand on the slender hip, trying his best to impersonate her properly.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I was just curious. Haven't seen my favorite little punching bag in quite some time and was getting worried" That sounded more like what she would say, and by the looks of it he had fooled Karkat.

"I think he took off with Gamzee back to one of their rooms. Don't go getting any ideas of starting a fight, or I'll tie you both up"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bruise the tender little thing" He did a little wave and headed off towards Gamzee's room almost at a brisk run. There was no way he was going to let some evil Troll hurt his best friend in his own body. He had to stop her no matter what the price.

As he rounded a corner he was taken completely off guard when he bumped into someone and almost fell over. Tavros looked up at a grinning Eridan, and felt his heart jump into his throat. He almost forgot that Eridan and Vriska had some sort of Black romance going on, and he was in no way capable of stopping something if Eridan tried anything now.

"Hey Vvris, fancy runnin into you here"

"Look Eridan, I don't have any time for your royal fishiness" Tavros tried to side-step around him, but Eridan easily caught his arm.

"Aww, c'mon, not evven a feww minutes?"

"I said I don't have time, so get lost" Tavros tried his best to look intimadating, which he found much easier to do in Vriska's body then his own.

"I'll leavve, but it'll cost ya" Eridan really was as persistent as everyone said he was.

"Alright, what do you want"

"Gimme a kiss" He said with a smile, which made Tavros shudder. There was no way he was going to kiss him, no matter which gender he was or what body he was in.

"Tell ya what, I can do something better" Tavros smiled wickedly as he got a plan. He'd been wanting to get back at her in some way, to humiliate her and cause her pain just as she had done to him. He grabbed the edges of Vriska's shirt and pulled it and her bra up, flashing the unsuspecting sea-dweller. Eridan's mouth hung open wide as he stared at Vriska's breasts, unable to so much as mutter or blink.

"There, now leave me alone for the rest of the day or I'll hang you with that scarf of yours" Tavros pulled the shirt back down and took off down the hall before Eridan had time to recover. He laughed almost too loudly at his boldness and the look on Eridan's face, reveling in his abrupt boldness.

The smile faded as he approached Gamzee's room and remembered his earlier mission. He gained up all of his courage and strength before taking the doorknob and threw open the door. Vriska – now in Tavros' body – had Gamzee pinned to the floor, glaring up at the sudden intruder with a look of hatred on Tavros' face he had never been able to pull off.

"Vris-_TAVROS,_ Get out right now; we need to talk" The blood in Vriska's body was boiling with angry, and Tavros nearly lost it. He watched her get up and slowly saunter over towards him, making his body move in such a female way it nearly gagged him.

"It's good to see your face, even if your timing is lousy" Vriska had somehow managed to make his voice ring with her tone, making him visibly shudder. She smiled up at him before she left, thankfully not causing a scene. Tavros whipped around and ran over to Gamzee without thinking, wanting to make sure his best friend was okay.

"Gamzee, are you alright? Did...he do anything to you?" Gamzee smiled up at him, that same goofy smile he always used when he was happy.

"Nah, but he said he wanted to show me something. Didn't get to before you busted in"

"S-sorry Gamz, I was just worried. Tavros hasn't been acting himself today" He smiled back down at him and felt relieved. Seems he was just in time, thank Gog.

"Alright, I gotta go...uh, put the bull in it's place" That was a totally lame thing to say, but he couldn't think of anything Vriska would say in this situation. He walked back out and closed the door behind him, almost immediately being greeted by Vriska.

"I was wondering when you'd show up" Tavors turned to see Vriska leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, another very female position that Tavros didn't like seeing his body in.

"Vriska, what happened; why are we in each others bodies?"

"How should I know? I'm just as clueless as you. Though, if I had to take a guess, I'd have to say it was that weird green shit we found in that old bottle we drank" That's right! Yesterday Tavros had been exploring and came upon a bottle of what looked to be neon green liquid. He had brought it out to show the others, and after they concluded it was probably harmless Vriska had dared him to drink some. As a dumb idea he told her he'd do it only if she would, and it resulted in both of them drinking the whole thing together; after which Tavros couldn't remember what happened the rest of the night.

"M-maybe if we find another bottle of that stuff and drink it, it'll reverse this?"

"I doubt it, but it's worth a shot. Where did you find that bottle?"

"In one of the back rooms near those monster things in the tubes"

"Alright, so let's go" She went for his hand, but Tavros pulled away.

"Vriska...what if this doesn't work...? What if we're stuck like this forever?"

"Oh, come on! Stop being a stupid little baby and let's go" She rolled her eyes and grabbed Tavros, leading to where the older parts of the lab were located.

The two searched the back room and all of the older parts of the lab for a few hours, but was unable to turn up anything. Tavros was the first to give up the search and sat down on an overturned box with a sigh.

"This is hopeless. We're going to be stuck like this"

"You're giving up already? Ugh, you're so pathetic" Vriska sighed as she sat next to him on the small box, almost smacking him in the face with his own horns.

"Just for a bit. But we really should find a way to switch back soon...you make a terrible me" Tavros chuckled as he watched Vriska glare up at him.

"Yeah, well...same to you. Have you even brushed my hair? How in the hell did you chose that outfit? You're making me look ugly!"

"Hey, it's not like I've ever had experience being a girl before" They both sighed in frustration.

"What did you do with the bottle from last night?" Vriska asked randomly.

"Um...I don't know. I can't remember anything past drinking it, why?"

"Great. I was going to see if we could somehow test the liquid, maybe clone it or something"

"So...what do we do now?" Tavros asked with a frown.

"We hunt down that bottle, and try not to let anyone catch on to what's happened. Keep a way of communicating on you at all times so we can contact each other if we find anything" She stood up with a bit of difficulty trying to not stab her own body with Tavros' horns and looked at him with a hopeful smile.

"We will find it. I don't care if I have no luck in the world; we'll find a way to straighten this out and get back to our own lives soon" They shared a small smile before Vriska walked out of the room, determined and bound to set this mistake right.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: 5th story for NaNoWriMo! Though, this one is a twist! I'm going to make this one a multi-chaptered story and post one chapter a day until it's done, then I'll start other prompts :) I just have WAY too many good ideas for this story to make it a one shot, so it shall be a few chapters in length. The prompt for this story comes from: Two characters get their brains switched around because of magic or science or something. Bodyswapped sexual experimentation ensues, possibly with each other.

Bonus: At least one of them decides it would be a good idea to pretend to be the person whose body they're in so that they can bone someone who isn't interested in them, OR, knowing they've been swapped, someone asks (or forces?) one of them to pretend to be the person they've been swapped with


	2. Chapter 2

Tavros let out an annoyed sigh after another few hours of searching left him empty handed. It was unbelievably hard to do anything with sight in only one eye, constantly bumping into things or generally missing things he'd otherwise see. He wondered how Vriska could do this every day, but she had spent more time in this body then he had, so of course she'd have this whole blind in one eye thing down.

He decided to take a break since he wasn't getting anywhere with this, feeling a bit of a break would help clear his mind. He took off for Gamzee's room without thinking, but stopped halfway there. He kept forgetting that he and Vriska had switched bodies, and there was no way of convincing Gamzee that it was really him. He'd just have to make due with this body and hoped that Vriska and Gamzee were at least on talking terms so the two of them could still have a conversation.

There was no harm in trying at least, and Tavros was missing his best friend enough to risk it. He walked the rest of the way confidentially, but the heart in this body was thumping up into his ears loud enough to cause his hearing to falter. He knocked on the door and tried to come up with something to say as he waited for Gamzee to answer, but everything he came up with faded away as soon as he saw his friend ope the door.

"Hey Vriska" Gamzee stood there shirtless with wet hair like he had just gotten out of the shower. He didn't even have on his face makeup, which Tavros had never seen him without.

"G-Gamz, I uh, hope I wasn't interrupting anything" Tavros couldn't help the normal stutter his voice held, suddenly flustered at the sight of his friend.

"Nah, I just got my motherfuckin clean on. Didn't feel like puttin my face on just ye, hope it doesn't scare a strong motherfukcer like you away"

"W-What? Are you kiddin, you look fine" He did his best at smiling, but felt awkward.

"So, what's a motherfucker like you want from this chill motherfucker?" Ah, a friendly tone. Tavros smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Then again, Gamzee was friendly towards everyone, so he wasn't in the clear just yet.  
>"I just wanted to, um...talk"<p>

"Sure thing motherfucker; come on in and get your chill on" Gamzee retreated into the room and Tavros followed, closing the door behind him. His room was littered with horns and bottles of Faygo all with varying amounts of the beverage which made Tavros chuckle.

Gamzee plopped down on a tattered looking beanbag chair, grabbing one of the already opened bottles.

"Make yourself at home" He smiled as Tavros sat down in an identical chair beside him.

"You wanna kick some Wicked Elixir?" Gamzee offered the bottle he was drinking from I a gentlemanly like manner. Tavros gladly accepted the bottle and took a quick swig, wrinkling his nose as he realized the soda was warm and flat.

"So Gamz...last night, you wouldn't have happened to see anything, did you?"

"You mean that mad wicked game of spin-the-bottle you and Tavros played?" He laughed at this and Tavros' eyes widened.

"We played _what_?" Tavros wanted to melt into the fabric of the beanbag chair.

"Yeah. You two sat there with that bottle between you and just kept spinning it and laughing for 'bout ten minutes straight. Then after that, you two kinda just looked at each other and started making out pretty motherfuckering fiercely"

"Y-you're joking..."

"'Fraid not blue blooded motherfucker" He shook his head and laughed slightly.

"Um, speaking of bottles; the one that we had, the one with the green liquid in it...do you know what we did with it?" Gamzee was silent for a few minutes as he thought.

"The last I saw it, you two were in my motherfucking horn pile" Tavros smiled widely. Finally a good place to look! He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that, but was thankful that Gamzee remembered.

"Oh Gog, thank you! You don't know how much of a lifesaver you are!" Tavros couldn't contain his excitement and practically jumped on Gamzee in order to hug him.

"I owe you big time Gamz, you have no idea"

"Don't mention it motherfucker. Glad I could be of some assistance" Tavros squeezed him tighter before he let go and smiled at him.

"I'm gunna go look for it, I'll talk to you later" His voice practically squeaked with happiness, and he wasted no more time dashing back out to the main area of the lab where the Horn Pile was located.

A/N: 6th fic for NaNoWrimo. Guys, I REALLY apologize for this crappy of an update; but the last two days a lot of bad things have happened, and I just could not write. I promise, the next chapter will be a lot longer and better, so please forgive me :(


	3. Chapter 3

Tavros frantically searched the horn pile for the empty bottle, causing a rather loud racket as the horns went off when he threw them. The few Trolls who were in the room looked at him -rather, they looked at Vriska- with angry, confused expressions.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Karkat screamed as he turned around in his seat.

"S-sorry, I was just looking for something" Tavros decided to give up, not having any luck in his search anyways. He dipped his head apologetically and quickly made his way back to the hall where he could think of what to do next. As if on some sort of cue Eridan walked down the hall towards him with a wide smile.

"Hey Vvris" He said in a sing-songy voice which made Tavros' skin crawl.

"Look Eridan, I'm not in the mood" Tavros sighed as Eridan walked up to him and put his hand on the wall beside his head, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Seems like you're nevver in the mood" He cooed as he reached out to touch Tavros' face, slowly inching closer to him. Tavros batted his hand away and scowled up at him.

"If you'd quit trying to bother me then maybe I'd be able to put up with you" He couldn't believe how easy it was to get into Vriska's personality, especially considering just how much Eridan was angering him.

"I'm not botherin you"

"Actually you are. Well, if you could help me out then maybe you won't"

"Help you? Wwith wwhat?"

"I'm looking for that bottle Tavvy and I were playing with; have you seen it?"

"Maybe I havve, Maybe I havven't" Eridan smirked as he leaned closer to place a kiss on Tavros' lips. Tavros brought his hand up just in time to put his finger on Eridan's mouth in what he hoped was a manner Vriska would do.

"Eridan, behave. Help me with this and I'll give you a reward after, okay?" Did he actually just flirt...? In his mind, Tavros was laughing at himself, laughing even more as the smile on Eridan's face widened.

"Alright, alright; I'll cooperate"

"Good. Now, tell me what you know"

"That depends on wwhat you're gunna give me for a rewward"

"Eridan get away from her!" The two of them turned their heads to see Vriska glaring at them through Tavros' eyes.

"Tavv, wwhat're doin?" Vriska grabbed Tavros' hand and quickly pulled him away without another word, almost dragging him down the hall towards her room.

"What the hell were you doing?" Vriska screamed after she slammed the door.

"I...was just getting informa-"

"I don't care what you think you were doing, but you do _not_ let him get that close to you in _my_ body! Don't you understand he has feelings for me and would stop at virtually nothing to have his way with me, and you being in my body are totally incapable of fending him off!" Vriska began to pace as she yelled, almost visibly shaking.

"I had things under control. He almost broke down and told me what he knew"

"Tavros, I don't care if he was about to give you all the secrets to everything; you do _NOT_ talk to him!" Vriska stopped long enough to look him in the eyes. It was unsettling watching his body scream in such a stern voice at him, that he couldn't help but shudder.

"Alright, I won't talk to him again, I promise"

"Did you come up with any more leads?" Vriska sighed as she walked over to the bed and flopped down.

"No, nothing. I checked the horn pile but it wasn't there" Tavros sat down next to her and looked defeated.

"Maybe we should go ask the others, see if they know anything"

"I guess that's the only thing we can do. I'm sort of getting tired of looking though, this is turning out to be a wild goose chase and it's getting old"

"Yeah, but you want your own body back, right?"

"Well, yeah"

"Then we gotta go back out there and do some dirty work" Vriska patted him on the back as she stood up, this time without hitting him or toppling over.

"The sooner we get this over with the better" Tavros stood and took a deep breath to clear his mind.

"Just remember; do _not_ talk to Eridan anymore, understood?"

"Don't worry, I won't" He shot her a reassuring smile as the two walked to the door.

"I mean it Tavros. If I see him anywhere near you and you're just standing there like you were just a little bit ago, I will not hesitate in ripping one of your arms off before I leave this body" Tavros gulped as he nodded and watched her walk down the opposite end of the hall. He had no idea what to do now; the only lead he had he wasn't allowed to go near. That is, he wasn't allowed to go near _if he were caught._

It was going to be a close call, but he had to go see Eridan. There was a chance he knew something and would tell Tavros, and he couldn't just let that go. He hurried down the hall towards Eridan's room, hoping he'd be in there to get this over with. He pounded on the door and stood there with a racing heartbeat, starting to get antsy.

"Vvriska, wwhat are you doin here?" Thinking quickly, Tavros pushed Eridan inside and slammed the door behind him.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time; you _have_ to tell me what you know" He took a few steps closer to Eridan, trying his best to look serious and intimidating.

"Wwhat I knoww? Oh, you mean about that bottle"

"Yes, and make it quick"

"That's no fun" A slow smirk played on his lips as he took a half step closer, but Tavros was quick to push him back.

"I said I'm in a hurry and I need this information. If you don't cooperate with me I'll turn you into fish dinner" He hissed, making the smile on Eridan's face disappear.

"Fine. The last I saww it, Nepeta took it. I think she wwanted to play wwit it or somethin"

"Thank you" He turned to leave, but Eridan grabbed his arm.

"That's it? You said you'd give me a rewward if I helped you" He just wouldn't _quit._ This was getting nerve wracking.

"Ugh, _fine_" We was going to live to regret this, and if Vriska ever found he'd be dead within a second. He held his breath as he pulled Eridan close and leaned up, shutting his eyes tightly as he kissed him. Tavros couldn't believe he was doing this, it was his first kiss and it was with a guy...even even he were in a female body at the time. As he went to pull away Eridan wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, letting the kiss deepen.

It was then that Tavros became alarmingly aware of just way Vriska didn't want him to get into this position. After a few moments he was finally able to break away, but Eridan still held him tightly.

"Eridan, I gotta go" He said in a husky sort of tone as he tried to catch his breath.

"But things wwere just startin to get good" He smirked once more as he leaned back down and pulled Tavros back in for another deep kiss.

A/N: Number 7 for NaNoWriMo! Hehe, cliff hanger! It's my first one in a fanfic, bwahahaha. I guess this fic is gunna be a lot longer then 3 or 4 chapters...oh well! It's really fun to write!

.


End file.
